Alphonse Frankenstein
}} Sr. Alphonse Frankenstein was the father of the mysterious and brilliant Dr. Viktor Frankenstein, a scientist who dabbled with the possibility of life after death. Alphonse never took much of an interest in his son's studies and accomplishments, and was always reluctant to finance and support them. Eventually, following the tragic death of his younger and favorite son, Gerhardt, Alphonse's views on Viktor were changed, thanks to the latter's ability to bring his brother back from the dead. However, the excitement was short-lived, for Alphonse could tell that his son was different and became livid, ultimately becoming the murder victim of his son's "monster". Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Viktor Frankenstein is seen clinking glasses with his brother, Gerhardt, and father, Alphonse. Gerhardt comments that it's been a good year and his father thanks him before asking for a better look at his medal. Gerhardt tells his brother that it's embarrassing to have everyone make such a fuss over his silver cross and Viktor jokes that that's his "cross to bear". Alphonse approaches his sons, saying that he has something for each of them. Gerhardt begins to look at his and Alphonse explains that his mother gave that to him when they were married, saying that it belonged to his father. It is revealed to be a watch as Alphonse adds that their mother wanted it kept in the family. Viktor says that he remembers before his father tells him to open his gift. Viktor does so to reveal a commission, asking his father to tell him he's joking, saying that his work is far too important to leave now. Alphonse tells his son that he will join the mobile 34th as their camp physician, assuring him that it's an honor. Gerhardt agrees but argues that perhaps Alphonse doesn't realize the importance of the scientific research Viktor is achieving. Alphonse says that he does realize this but wonders how Viktor will continue his work without any financial support, which he previously provided. Viktor tells his father that he relies on that money but Alphonse points out that he's already allowed his son the use of his summer home for his foolish purposes, asking him if that's not enough. Viktor exclaims that he has made excellent progress and that the name Frankenstein will stand for life - life, everlasting there on Earth. }} After Gerhardt's death, Viktor tells his brother, who is lying dead on the bed that lay before them, that he will bring him back. A sheet is covering the body with a hole that reveals the torso, we can see that his chest has been stitched up. Frankenstein flicks a switch on a machine and a surge of electricity is suddenly sent through Gerhardt, flashy and dazzling. Viktor's brother jolts and the mad scientists looks at him disappointed alongside Igor, wondering why he is not alive. Frankenstein grabs a scalpel and tears through his brother's stitches, he proceeds to lift Gerhardt's heart from his body and it is shown to be burnt to a crisp. Igor describes it as being burned like coal and Viktor looks at his brother before telling his assistant to cover him, saying that his sheet will serve as his shroud. Igor obliges and Alphonse's voice is heard as Viktor's father walks into the lab. Alphonse says that Viktor was seen carrying a body into the house and demands that his son explain himself. He sees Gerhardt lying on the surgical bed and becomes stunned, stroking his deceased son's forehead and forcefully asking what Viktor did. He says that it was an accident whilst he was working but Alphonse exclaims that he caused this with the things he does. He lifts the sheet and sees that Viktor has cut into his brother, enraged. They get into a screaming match and Viktor yells that his procedure can work, telling his father that he did this for him as he wanted him to have two sons again, however, Alphonse tells Viktor that thanks to him, he has none. Viktor is saddened as his father leaves the lab. }} Viktor is seen with Alphonse in the house, assuring him that's true and that he's brought Gerhardt back to life. Alphonse stand up, thankful for his son if he has really given him this. Viktor tells his father that he's waited long enough before walking over to the room's door and walking back inside with a walking Gerhardt, however, he still portrays the traits of a corpse and walks slowly, clearly confused by his own existence. Viktor directs his brother towards Alphonse, telling his father that he's still recovering and that it is a slow process, asking him not to expect much. Alphonse halts Viktor, telling him that he did it, and Viktor repeats this to himself. Alphonse now addresses Gerhardt, asking if it's really him, but Gerhardt does not reply. His father wants a better look at him and so grabs a lit candle from the table and approaches his resurrected son. Gerhardt cowers due to the candle's flame and Alphonse wonders what's wrong, asking if he's alright and why he doesn't speak. His father walks closer to him as Gerhardt continues to cower from the flame until he can bear it no more and violently pushes his father away from him, before kneeling down to the floor. }} Viktor reminds his father that it's an adjustment and Alphonse tells his son that he believes him and that the terrible thing is, for a moment, he believed he did it, he believed he'd risen the dead and given him back his son. He points to Gerhardt and exclaims that he's a monster, calling himself a fool and saying that the monster is not his son. Alphonse proceeds to push Viktor, saying that he's not his son either but a ghoul and a grave robber, he pushes him again, calling him a witch doctor. This is all in Gerhardt's view and the monster looks at his father in anger. Alphonse finishes by calling Viktor a disgrace to the family until Gerhardt can no longer take it and runs across the room, tackling his father and proceeding to repeatedly beat him savagely in the face. Viktor does nothing, merely walks closer to the attack and soon tells his brother that that's enough, placing a hand upon his shoulder, making him stop. Viktor kneels down and takes the pulse of the bloody Alphonse but there is none, he tells Gerhardt that he just killed their father. Gerhardt looks at himself in fear before running past Viktor and out of the room. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters